Sailor Moon: Forgotten
by A Rhea King
Summary: When Serena tries to prove herself to the others, a demon nearly kills her. She recovers with complete amnesia, and the possibility she may never remember who she really is.


Forgotten  
By  
A. Rhea King

Rei gritted her teeth as soon as the wailing started. Her hands clenched her broom and her lips pressed into a thin line. Rei continued sweeping, hoping the approaching wail would just pass her by. She wasn't so lucky.

"I got an F! I got an F, Rei!!!" Serena wailed. She grabbed Rei's arm and sobbed on her robe sleeve.

Rei looked coolly at her. Amy and Mina came out of the temple attracted by Serena's wailing and stood on the porch watching the two.

"Was it your biology test?" Rei asked.

"Yes!" Serena wailed.

"The same biology test Lita and Mina studied for while you slept? The same one they passed?"

Serena gave Rei a pouty look. "I studied."

"Through osmosis?"

"I studied!"

Rei turned and continued sweeping. She wasn't in the mood to argue.

"We have cake!" Lita cried coming around the corner. "Poppy seed cakes!"

"Here! Here!" Serena persisted, thrusting the test at Rei. Lita's announcement of cake was astonishingly lost on Serena.

Rei took it and looked over it. "Every single answer is wrong," Rei held it out to Serena. "Just like most of your tests."

"But I know the answers! Ask me anything on it," Serena crossed her arms.

"Of course you know the answers now, Serena," Rei thrust the test at Serena again.

"Ask me a new question. Ask me something really, really hard."

Rei tossed the paper at Serena. "I don't have time for this, Serena. Grandpa wants this done before dark."

Serena picked up the test, staring at it. "But I know the answers," Serena protested.

"Serena!" Rei spun around glaring at Serena. "If you spent more time studying and less time eating and whining then you might know the answers when the test is given! Not when it's after the fact."

Serena started to retort.

"And," Rei continued without a breath. "We wouldn't be waiting for you to attack all the time either! If it hadn't been for Darien you would have been killed before we got to you!"

Serena's mouth snapped shut, but that didn't stop Serena's bottom lip from trembling. Tears welled up and began flowing down her face. But instead of breaking down in wails, Serena spun and ran toward the stairs. Rei sighed suddenly.

"Serena! SERENA! I'M SORRY SERENA!" Rei yelled.

Serena didn't stop. She ran down the stairs and out into the street, almost getting hit in her haste. Rei stared where she had disappeared.

"That was mean, Rei," Lita said behind her.

Rei turned to defend herself but three sets of glaring eyes silenced her.

"She did study for that test. She studied hard. And she knew the answers when I left her house last night," Lita added. "That was a mean thing for you to say."

The three went back in the temple. Rei looked down the hill, feeling sorry she had said what she had.

* * *

Serena stared at her reflection. A tear ran down her cheek and dropped into the pond.

"I've been looking for you," a voice said behind her.

Serena rested her chin on her knees, feeling Darien sit down beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders, watching her face.

"Rei told me what happened. She really didn't mean it Serena," Darien said.

"She's right." Serena quickly wiped a tear away.

"Serena, Rei can b—"

"Rei was right, Darien," Serena closed her eyes to hold back her tears. "I should study more so I can get into a good school. And…I should pay more attention during battles. No one should have to baby-sit me. Not even you."

"Sere—"

"How could either of my mom's be proud of me? What did they see in me? I can't even…I can't even pass a stupid biology test," Serena looked down at the pond. She grabbed a stone and flung it her reflection. Her face clouded with anger. "I won't be that way anymore. I will study and get good grades. The others and you won't have to defend me every time we fight. I'll protect myself."

"Serena…Rei didn't mean any of that. She wants to talk to you. She said she's really sorry for what she said."

Serena pulled away from Darien and stood. She glared down at him. "Didn't you hear anything I said? Oh what's the use!"

Serena spun and stormed up the dock toward the sidewalk. Darien jumped up and ran after her. He caught her wrist and she turned.

"Serena…please stop. Don't act like this."

"Like what?"

"Like…this." Darien's heart sunk when he saw her angry face cloud more.

"Like a cry baby. Is that what you mean? Like a whiny cry baby!"

Serena yanked her hand away just as Setsuna, Haruka and Michelle came around the bend. Serena stepped away, watching them suspiciously for a moment. She looked back at Darien.

"Good-night," Serena said quietly. She turned and walked toward the street.

"We didn't mean to—" Setsuna started.

Darien shook his head, looking down. "She's just throwing a tantrum. Don't worry about it." Darien started toward the street.

"Darien," Setsuna said.

He turned.

"We have sensed something new has come to Earth."

"So has Amy and Rei," Darien said.

Setsuna nodded once. Darien turned and continued walking.

Under his breath Darien added angrily, "But Serena is too busy throwing a tantrum."

* * *

Luna pushed the door open and walked in. She watched Serena for a few minutes. The girl was sitting in the window with her loose hair blowing in the breeze. She was dressed in a long pink nightgown that billowed on the breeze around her. A brush sat idly in her lap, forgotten at the moment. Luna silently approached her and sat down by her. Serena didn't acknowledge her.

"I wanted to say good-night, Serena," Luna said, then turned to leave.

Serena closed her eyes tight and a tear escaped. "Did you know my mother when she was my age, Luna?"

Luna stopped, looking at Serena. She caught sight of the tear and deep concern rooted in her. It wasn't like Serena to cry silent tears like this unless she was genuinely upset.

"I wasn't on Earth whe—"

"No…" Serena looked up at the moon. "Queen Serenity."

Luna walked back to Serena, watching Serena's face. The seriousness of the conversation and the stream of silent tears was unnerving for her.

"I didn't know her very well. Artemis did."

Serena looked down at her brush. "I bet she was graceful even then. I bet she was good in school too. And she didn't cry about everything that didn't go her way. I bet she…" Serena stopped, looking up. "But she's dead…and I'm not…and that was the past…and this is now…"

"What is bothering you Serena?"

Serena leaned her head on the window sill. "Good-night Luna."

Luna started to speak, but decided against it. She turned and leapt up on the bed. Luna turned so she could keep an eye on Serena, but her tiredness soon won the battle. So she didn't watch Serena sit in the window until dawn was a thin streak in the east. Luna didn't know that Serena cried the entire time.

* * *

Serena's mom looked up when the front door shut with a light slam, then looked at the clock on the wall. She looked back toward the door and watched Serena walk into the kitchen.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked Serena.

"Fine," Serena answered. She dropped her bag in a chair and got a glass of water.

Serena sat her glass in the sink, picked up her bag and headed for the stairs.

"I made a pie, Serena," Serena's mom called.

"Maybe after supper," Serena replied.

"But it's your favorite. It's—" she stopped, realizing Serena had disappeared upstairs already.

She looked down at the clothes she was folding, then the pie sitting on the counter.

* * *

Serena looked up when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Serena said, looking back at her book.

Amy came in, stopping with her hand still on the handle. Serena glanced up for a moment before turning the page in her book.

"Hi Amy," Serena said.

"We were supposed to meet at the arcade today. Did you forget?"

"I didn't forget. I needed to catch up on this though."

Amy walked in and sat down at the edge of books and homework scattered around Serena.

"Serena…Rei…Rei really would like to see you."

"Maybe later. When I have this finished."

Amy looked at Serena. "Serena…she didn't mean it."

"She was right, Amy. I should study instead of cram. Then I'd get good enough grades to pass. Like you do."

"Serena, we—"

Serena looked at her. "I'm really busy. I'll be at the Scout meeting tonight. I promise. And I won't forget."

Amy hesitated, watching Serena turn back to reading. Amy stood with a soft sigh.

"I'll see you tonight," Amy said at the door. When she didn't get a reply she looked back at Serena with a deep concerned look.

* * *

The four had just sat down when Serena came in. They all stared at her even when she turned around and looked at them.

"What?" she asked.

Rei glanced at the clock then her. "You're…well…"

"You're early," Mina finished.

"Yeah? So?" Serena sat down with them.

"I…" Rei hesitated, feeling the three watching her. "Serena…about what I said. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. That was really mean of me to say and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Serena said with a smile.

The four sighed in relief.

"Cake?" Lita asked, holding out the plate to Serena. "I made it myself."

"No. I'm full," Serena said.

The room went silent. Serena didn't acknowledge the silence so the four decided to move on.

"Rei and I have sensed something new but we can't locate the source. I've been working on it most of today and haven't come up with anything," Amy glanced at Serena.

Serena was staring at her hands that sat motionless in front of her. There was no indication of whether she was listening to them or not.

Rei was also staring at her. Mina was closest to Rei and poked her leg under the table. Rei looked at her and Mina shot her a dirty look.

"Where have you scanned?" Serena asked suddenly, looking at Amy.

Rei and Mina quickly hid their glare match with an innocent look. Serena didn't appear to notice.

"I've done a wide scan, but I can't pinpoint it. Every time I think I've found it, it suddenly moves."

Serena looked down again. "Probably a demon."

"Why do you say that?" Rei asked.

"All the last few demons you and Amy have found were like that."

"What do you mean? The las—"

"Six," Serena looked at Rei. "I wasn't asleep the whole meeting any of those times. Just most of it."

Rei's thought to argue was a fleeting thought. The seriousness in Serena's face was unnerving. There wasn't even a spark of laughter in her eyes.

"I never said you slept the entire meeting," Rei retorted weakly.

Serena looked back at the table. She stood.

"Then neither of you have located it, have you?" Serena asked.

"No," Amy said.

"And since I can't locate evil unless it's pretty much in my face I'll leave it up to you two," Serena turned and left.

"Rei!" Mina hissed.

"She didn't say anything," Lita said, defending Rei.

Mina and Amy looked at Lita. She was watching the door.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I'm worried about her behavior."

"Yeah, your cakes are going to waste," Mina said, looking at the plate.

"No," Lita looked at the three in turn. "If she keeps acting like this and we go into battle I'm afraid she's going to do something stupid. She's going to try to prove herself and hurt herself or someone else."

"Then she won't do it again," Rei took a cake and bit into it.

"No. Lita's right," Amy said. "Don't you two understand?" Amy looked at the door. "If she does something stupid and it kills her…"

Rei's looked at Amy with a horrified look. Mina froze. The realization hit Lita at the same time.

"Crystal Tokyo will never happen," Rei said.

"Rini will never be born," Mina added.

"And we would never again win the battle over evil," Lita gasped.

"She has to snap out of this," Amy said.

"We have to talk to the Outers," Rei said, getting up.

In a rush the girl's grabbed their coats and hurried out of the temple.

* * *

Serena was walking along a fence guarding a construction site when the feeling hit her. She stopped, looking around. No one was nearby, but the feeling of evil was strong. She steadied herself on the fence when the ground shook and looked up. A demon was towering over her. Serena lifted her wrist to call for the others and stopped. She looked down at the watch on her wrist. No. She wouldn't call for help. She wasn't going to call for help ever again. Serena looked up, watching it. It hadn't noticed her yet. She dropped her bag and transformed. She looked up and saw it noticed her now.

"Moon Tiara Magic," she cried, pulling her tiara off.

She threw it up at it's eyes, letting it catch the sun and reflect in the demon's eyes. Serena slipped through a hole in the fence and into the construction area. The demon was looking for her.

"Down here!" Serena yelled.

It spun and she whipped her Moon Scepter out. The demon shot out black tendrils at her. Serena struggled against them. Suddenly they let go and she fell to the ground. She looked back to see a rose on the ground. Tuxedo Mask was standing on some scaffolding on the other side of the demon. He started to speak. Serena whipped her Moon Scepter around at him.

He was thrown from the scaffolding into a puddle of mud with "I said I don't need your help!" ringing in his ears.

Serena whipped her scepter around at the demon and tendrils of black whipped out at her. She dodged them and rolled, stopping at the edge of the puddle. Darien caught her wrist and they looked at each other.

"You can't do this alone, S…Serena," Darien said.

Serena looked around in time to see tendrils heading for them. She leapt up, blocking them from Darien. Tendrils wrapped around her, pulled her scepter away and tightened around her throat. Serena grabbed the ones around her throat, gagging for air.

Darien pulled himself out of the mud, watching the four Inner scouts run up. They stopped, staring at him.

"She didn't want my help," Darien quickly explained.

Rei looked up. "Well she needs it now," Rei lifted her hands to shoot arrows of fire.

An unearthly scream erupted suddenly. They covered their ears and crouched. Around them glass shattered and the demon let Serena go. Serena landed hard on her side and scrambled to her feet. She ran for her scepter, snatched it up and spun. A dark tendril hit her across the face, sending her sliding across the ground. Serena stopped at the feet of the Outer Scouts. Serena shot them a cold glare and got up. She walked towards the demon.

"Sailor Moon it's too strong yet. You can't do this alone!" Sailor Pluto called.

Serena ignored her.

"Now," Sailor Pluto called, holding out her hand.

Michelle and Haruka laid their hands on Pluto's. Wind kicked up and flew towards Serena. It knocked her off her feet and briefly held her down. Another unearthly scream erupted. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were thrown in all directions. When they looked up Serena was facing the demon alone with a look of determination. She aimed her scepter at it. The demon spun and whipped out tendrils of black.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Serena screamed as the tendrils wrapped around her.

Light erupted from the scepter toward the demon and struck it. The light raced across it and down it's tendrils. Serena screamed as the pain of the attack struck her within the creature's tendrils. The creature flung the tendrils holding her to the side, letting her go at the highest point of the arch. Serena's scepter dropped to the ground before she crashed into a pile of wood on the edge of a pit. Serena grabbed for something to stop her fall into the pit. Her fingers clawed at dirt as she flew over the edge into the pit. Something pierced her side then she hit her head and the world went black just as she splashed into the muddy water at the bottom of the pit.

"SERENA!" Darien screamed, racing toward the pit.

Michelle caught him before he reached the edge, looking him in the eye. "Hurting yourself won't save her," she said quietly.

Darien pulled free and walked to the edge. He saw her laying face down in the water and nearly jumped right in. But Michelle's words stopped him. He turned and found Setsuna holding him a rope that she and Haruka were holding. He took it and eased himself over the edge of the pit and down. Darien reached the water and stepped in. It was knee high and freezing. He grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her to him. Darien hoisted her over his shoulder and called up to the others. They began to pulling on the rope and he quickly emerged from the pit. Darien carefully lowered Serena into his arms and down onto the ground.

"My God!" Amy gasped, covering her mouth.

Serena had transformed sometime during the fall into her street clothes and her right side was soaked in blood. Across her forehead was a deep bleeding gash that went around the left side of her head. The balls of hair she normally worn were partially undone. Darien gently pulled the elastic bands off to examine the deep gash on the back of her head.

"What was she thinking!?" Rei whispered.

"She was trying to prove herself," Michelle said. "Just as you four guessed she may."

Darien whipped his head around to stare angrily at the four Inner scouts. "What? What does she mean?"

"We thought…if there was a battle before she came back to her senses that she might try to prove herself," Rei explained.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Darien yelled. In an instant his tuxedo vanished into his street clothes. Darien turned, looking at Serena. He picked her up and started walking toward a gate.

"We're sorry!" Rei cried. She bit her lip to hold back her tears. Much quieter she added, "I am so sorry."

Rei turned when someone put their hand on her shoulder. Haruka was watching her. Rei looked at the gate. A crowd had gathered, looking in at the seven. Now was not the time for tears.

* * *

The doctor checked her pulse then wrote it on the chart.

"Doctor," a nurse said, stepping in the room.

The doctor looked across Serena at the nurse.

"They're asking about her again. What do I tell them?" the nurse asked.

He looked down at Serena. Her head was bandaged with white gauze. Fine, shallow cuts crossed her face. The worse ones were on unseen parts of her body and her broken leg. But the gauze around her head kept bringing his eyes back. The worse injury couldn't be seen or fixed.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," he said.

The nurse left. The doctor finished writing in his chart and walked out of the room. He slid the chart in the slot on the door and walked down the hall to a waiting room. He stopped outside for a moment, then walked in. The doctor stopped, surprised to see so many people in the room. Two older girls stood against the wall, one with green hair and the other with long black hair that shined purple. There were also two older boys; one black haired and the other dark blonde. There were four girls about his patient's age: one with long black hair with a reddish shine, one with short black hair that shined blue, a brunette and a blonde. His eyes finally found her parents sitting near the door and watching him with a hopeful look,

"How is my daughter?" Serena's father asked finally, rising to his feet.

The doctor slid his hands in his coat pockets. "Serena has a broken leg, several deep cuts and bruises." The doctor looked the man in the eye. "She has a severe concussion."

"What does that mean?" The young blonde girl asked.

"We don't know how severe it is. It could mean nothing."

"Or she could never be the same, right?" the black haired boy asked.

"I don't think it's that severe. But…I'm concerned she may have amnesia," the doctor answered. I have to tell you that because I don't want you to be surprised if she does wake up and doesn't know anyone. It may be temporary, until the swelling goes down. Or it may last past that and return in bits and pieces, or not at all."

Again stunned silence.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had been able to bring good news."

"You did your best," Serena's father said.

The doctor smiled sympathetic. "She's down the hall."

The doctor turned and left.

"You two should go," Rei said, looking at Serena's parents. "We can wait."

Serena's mom smiled. She let her husband lead her out and down the hall. Rei shut the door behind them and spun, leaning on it. She burst into sobbing tears that none of the girls could comfort away.

* * *

Darien didn't turn when he heard the door open. He didn't care who it was.

"Hello Darien."

He turned, looking at Serena's father.

"Hello, sir," Darien said. His stomach tightened with nervousness.

The man walked over to Serena's bedside and gently picked up her hand. Darien looked away.

"The girls came by the house today to get some things. I thought I'd bring them instead," her father said.

Darien didn't answer.

"Haven't you gone home?"

Darien looked up. The man was staring at Darien. Darien was painfully aware that he looked horrible. He had seen that this morning when he had washed his face in the room's sink. He hadn't shaved in days or had a shower. Nothing else had crossed his mind except to be here with Serena.

"No, sir," Darien answered finally.

"Go home. Get some sleep. I'll call you if anything changes."

Darien started to politely refuse.

"Son…" Her father looked Darien in the eye. "Go home. You can come back tomorrow when you've had some rest."

Darien started to pick up his things.

"You love her…don't you?" Serena's father asked.

Darien stopped, looking at him. "I can't say it enough, sir."

The man smiled, looking down at Serena. "She's a handful, you know."

Darien smiled a little. "Yes. I know." He thought how Serena's father had no idea how much of a handful Serena could be.

Her father looked at Darien again. "Any man willing to wait like you have these weeks must love a woman very much. I know that her mother and I objected before…but we don't any more. Just….don't take things…too fast. We're having a hard time letting go of our princess."

Darien smiled. "I won't…we won't. Thank you, sir."

"Dad. Just….call me dad. All her friends do and…I suspect someday you will too."

Darien's nervousness came out with his unstable smile. "Thank you…"

The two men laughed a little, releasing the tension between them.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm ready for that…just yet."

"Neither am I, to tell you the truth."

Darien finished collecting his things and looked again at her father. He was leaning on the bed rail watching Serena's face.

"Thank you again, sir. For everything."

Her father smiled and nodded, but didn't look away from Serena. Darien left. Despite Serena's unstable condition he could help but feel relieved. One of his and Serena's biggest fears had been resolved with this accident. Though it was slight, Darien smiled for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Rei collapsed on the couch, leaning on Mina. Mina was already passed out in the corner of a couch. Her position was sure to give her a sore neck when she woke. Rei looked up at Darien with glassy eyes. He was sitting cups of cocoa down on the table for the girls, but hadn't said a word since they had arrived. He disappeared back in the kitchen. Someone knocked on the door and Darien hurried to answer it. Michelle, Haruka and Setsuna came in. Rei's surprise registered in her mind, but not in her face. She was too tired to even raise her eyebrows. The three older girls sat down in chairs and on the floor. Darien brought them drinks as well then sat down himself.

"Make this fast. Were ready to drop," Lita said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to all of you about. We…"

"Have been chasing monsters and demons for weeks now. What do you expect?" Rei said, leaning back on the couch.

"And we are getting weaker," Setsuna said, looking at Darien. "Were loosing the battle."

"No." Darien closed his eyes. "This isn't what I wanted to talk about." Darien looked at each of them as he spoke. "We need Serena.,,"

"Maybe you haven't been aware of this, Darien," Mina said, evidently woke up by their talking, "But Serena is unconscious in the hospital."

"I know. But didn't you four go into Rini's dream when she was having nightmares?"

Eyes opened wide. The girls looked at one another until they were all looking at Darien.

"What are you thinking, Darien?" Amy asked, leaning forward in her chair.

Darien looked down. "She was really upset by what Rei said but it wasn't just that. She was upset about her failures. Luna talked to me yesterday. She told me Serena was asking about her mother, her real mother. She was upset that she wasn't as graceful as her mother. What I'm getting at," Darien looked up. "Is maybe she's not unconscious because of her injuries. I heard the doctor tell her father that the swelling has gone down and she should be waking up any time. I'm worried that she won't because she doesn't want to."

For a long time no one spoke.

"It's possible," Setsuna said, surprising them.

Haruka and Michelle exchanged glances.

Setsuna looked up. "I do not approve of interfering with events. But I don't believe this should have happen. If it were to we three would have known about it. Events are not happening as they should."

"You're saying we should try to enter her mind?" Lita asked.

"We should try." Setsuna looked at her. "We should make sure she understands we need her."

The others agreed. Setsuna stood.

"We will meet at the hospital tonight. We must do it when there will be no one to disturb us. Dreams are fragile and dangerous to all but the dreamer." Setsuna turned and left. Haruka and Michelle followed her.

"You four get some rest. When it's time to go, I'll wake you," Darien said, disappearing into his bedroom without an answer.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to us?" Rei said.

"Don't talk like that Rei. She'll want to talk to us. We're her friends," Mina said.

Rei didn't reply.

* * *

The six waited impatiently in the dim light of the hospital room. Darien sat near the bed holding Serena's hand. Mina fidgeted with her transforming pen and Amy was staring at the tile floor. Lita stood at the window watching Tokyo and Rei seemed to be trying to hide in the shadows of the room. They heard the door open and Haruka and Michelle came in; Michelle was carrying Rini's Luna-P ball. Darien stood up.

"Setsuna had to return to the gate to perform this," Haruka quietly explained.

Michelle sat the ball down on top of the blankets. The eyes glowed then the ball transformed to a clear ball with and a five-inch tall image of Setsuna appeared inside.

"She is still weak. If she fights, you must leave. This will tax her strength in a dangerous way, unlike when you four entered Small Lady's dreams. As for yourselves, you must be careful when you enter. Her dreams are real to you and therefore they can harm you. Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Close your eyes," Setsuna instructed.

They obeyed.

"Open them," Setsuna said, sounding far away.

They opened them and found themselves in a castle courtyard with the night sky stretching above them.

"Where are we?" Lita asked.

Amy and Darien answered together. "The Moon Castle."

People were arriving at the castle and going in.

"Is she reliving her past?" Lita wondered out loud.

"No. This is not from the past," Haruka said. "This is a fantasy of the future."

"Where is she then?"

"Inside," Michelle answered.

Darien started walking toward the castle. The others followed him. They walked into the castle and stopped. The guests were entering a ballroom to the left and dancers swayed to the music. All these things for a castle ball would have easily passed as reality, except for one small detail. No one had a face. Where faces should have been there was nothing but smoothness. Talking surrounded them, but not a mouth could be seen. Some people held masks up to their faces to cover missing eyes. Had it not been for their dress the nine wouldn't have distinguished the people between men and women.

"Where is she?" Rei asked, looking around. "Does she have a face here?"

"She will," Haruka answered.

"There she is," Darien said.

They spotted her now. She was standing at the top of the stairs opposite the door. She was watching the people below with a smile. Behind her a man approached. His body, dress and hair was like Prince Edmion's, but he was faceless too. The man turned to her and she looked up at the empty space of his face, smiling. He took her hand and the two started walking towards the stairs. The music stopped and people turned to watch them. A pink-haired, faceless young woman hurried to catch up and fell in behind them. Behind her eight women followed in pairs. All were caring staffs with crystals on the top except for the back two. The green-haired woman was carrying a staff shaped like a key and the other woman was carrying a glaive. The nine knew right away that these women were themselves, Hotura and Setsuna.

"Why don't we have faces?" Mina asked.

No one answered. They watched Serena come down the stairs and walk by them.

"We have to talk to her," Amy said.

The nine followed the procession into the ballroom and waited until the party resumed. Darien pushed ahead. He started up the stairs toward her and two of the women Lita and Rei from their body appearance, stopped him with their staffs. Darien looked up at Serena.

"Serena—" Darien started.

"You will address her as Royalty," the faceless Rei ordered.

Darien looked at her, then the faceless Lita and back at Serena. Serena was watching him with no sign of recognizing him.

"Your Highness," a voice said behind him.

Darien looked back to see Michelle coming up behind him. She stopped beside him and curtsied, then waited.

"What is your name?" Serena asked Michelle.

Michelle smiled politely. "That is no matter. My Lord," Michelle motioned to Darien, "Wishes to console in private with you. Could you find it in your heart to allow him such a wish?"

Serena looked at him, then Michelle. She rose and the man beside her put his hand on her wrist. Serena looked back at him.

"I think you should go with a guardian," the man suggested.

She turned and nodded once. The faceless Lita and Rei held their staffs up and turned, walking up to Serena. Serena turned and walked to a door by the throne.

"Go," Michelle whispered to Darien.

He looked at Michelle. She was watching the door.

"She is Queen in this fantasy. Remember what Setsuna said about her believing the situations are real. You must play along as best you can," Michelle quietly warned.

Darien nodded and walked to the door. He glanced back at the eight before the door was closed behind him. Darien turned. Lita was standing beside Serena who had seated herself in a chair. Darien approached her and held out his hand to her. She offered her hand and he kissed it.

"Forgive my rudeness, My Queen." Darien stepped back.

"It is forgiven. What matter was so important you felt you had to take me away from my ball?"

"I—" Darien's mind went blank. How did he say what he had to without disturbing her? "This feels like a dream to see you like this, Your Highness."

She smiled, blushing a little. "I'm sure my husband thanks you."

"I'm sure he does," Darien said.

Silence. Darien's mind was whirling with what to say. What did he say to her?

"Perhaps your Lady should join us. She seems more ready with words than you are."

"No, My Lady. I was wondering if you feel truly safe here."

She smiled and laughed. "I feel very safe. I have my guardians." She motioned to Lita and Rei.

Darien smiled weakly. That didn't go as he'd planned. "Yes you have Rei and Lita."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, looking strangely at him.

"I said 'Yes, you have.'" Darien thought for a moment. Perhaps he should address them by their Sailor names. "'Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.'"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Around him the room started melting.

"Serena?" Darien asked.

"Who is this Serena you keep speaking of? How do I remind you of her?" Serena asked.

Darien looked around as the castle melted away.

"Who are you!?" Serena cried.

Darien looked at her. She was standing in the same dress, but it was torn and dirty. He was standing in a dead meadow. The pond behind her was black and above dark, heavy storm clouds began to roll in.

"Darien," Rei said, taking his arm.

Darien didn't look back. The fear in Serena's eyes was shocking and disturbing.

"Serena," Amy said, walking past him.

Serena backed away. "Who are you people? What have you done to my home?!" Serena screamed.

"Serena wh—"

"WHO IS SERENA!?" Serena screamed.

"We need to leave," Haruka said.

"Answer me! Why did you destroy my home? Who are you people? Why do you keep calling me Serena?"

"We need to leave now," Haruka said.

The others looked back at her. She was staring behind her and they followed her gaze. The Moon Castle was in ruins as they had seen it before, but this was different. The scene wavered like seeing it through water. Parts of it appeared, then disappeared, then relocated. They could see people wondering in and out of the castle, but they were blackened as if charred by a fire. Haruka looked at them.

"We need to leave right now," Haruka said.

The others nodded, looking back at Serena. She had such a terrified, wild look in her eyes.

"I love you Serena," Darien said. "I'm not going to let you leave me like this."

Then they disappeared.

Serena gasped, looking wildly around. She fell to her knees and broke into sobs.

Behind her a faceless Setsuna and Hotura appeared. They watched over Serena silently as she cried.

* * *

Rei folded towels, her mind miles away. She didn't even notice she had been folding the same towel for the last ten minutes. She kept drifting back to being in Serena's trapped mind and how heartbreaking it had been to see Serena sobbing and threatened by her friends. Rei kept wondering if it was a trick of her mind or if that was how she really felt. She had never thought that was how Serena felt. She always thought she was sure of her friends and relied on them. But then what had set her off about Rei snapping at her? Better yet, Rei kept trying to figure out why she had even said such hurtful things. It wasn't like her to be that mean to Serena. Rei's mind drifted to that thought and tried for the millionth time to sort it out.

"Rei," a voice said.

Rei started, looking around. She stared for a moment at the man in the door before it registered he was Darien.

"Hi Darien," Rei finally said.

Darien walked in and leaned against the wall. "Rei…Serena woke up."

Rei didn't have to be told. She could see in his face and his lack of spirit what was wrong. Rei looked down at the towel in her hands.

"White…it means pure most often…did you know that?" Rei asked.

Darien watched her without answering.

"Innocence is pure…" Rei closed her eyes and held the towel to her. "She doesn't remember us…does she?"

"No," Darien said. "She doesn't remember anyone…including herself."

Rei hunched her shoulders, pressing her face into the towel. She wasn't going to cry in front of anyone. Not even Darien. She kept telling herself that until she found herself sobbing into the towel and realized she had knelt down on the floor. And that Darien was holding her, crying too.

* * *

The four stood at the gate, avoiding one another's eyes. They didn't want to say it first or even suggest it. There was too much uncertainty and hurt feelings at stake.

"Perhaps you girls should come in with me instead of milling around the gate post," a voice said.

They looked up to find Serena's father standing on the sidewalk. The four smiled, but it didn't hide their nervousness. He sighed, smiling. "Her cousin Rini came to stay last night. She'd be happy to see you four again."

"We wouldn't want to impose," Lita said.

His smile faded. "If she were to recognize any one of you or remember a time with any of you…you wouldn't be imposing. And if she doesn't…you'll be starting your friendships over again." He smiled again. "Come inside."

He turned and started walking towards the door. The four looked at one another, then followed him like a tight herd of sheep. They walked inside the house and stopped. The house was so quiet without Serena's voice. Even Sammye, who was watching television, looked uncomfortable.

"REI! LITA! AMY! MINA!" a voice cried and for a split second their hearts leapt with joy.

Then they saw the person was Rini racing down the stairs. They were still happy, but the slight let down made it hard for them to smile warmly on the child. Rini didn't notice. She fell into the four, trying to hug all of them at once. And for a few minutes they didn't realize she was crying. Lita knelt down, laying her hands on Rini's shoulders.

In a soft voice Rini said, "My mom faded away…"

"What!?" the four asked.

"In my time…she just faded away one day. Father was scared and asked me to return and find out what happened." Rini started crying harder. "I'm scared, Lita."

Lita embraced the child and held her, trying her best to calm her. The four tried to comfort Rini.

"Do I know you?" someone asked.

The five looked up. Serena was standing by her mother staring at the four. Lita stood up, letting Rini hug her leg.

"Yes. You do," Mina said, stepping forward. "I'm Mina…we're best friends."

"And I'm Amy…we're best friends too."

"I'm Lita. You always like my cooking and we're best friends too."

When Rei didn't say anything the four looked at her. She was looking at her hands.

"And do I know you?" Serena asked Rei.

Rei nodded. She looked up to reveal she was crying. "Your my best friend. Don't you remember me? Or us? Don't you remember anything about us?" Rei broke down in sobs and didn't resist when Lita wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go outside," Lita suggested to Rei.

"No," Serena said, stepping forward.

Rei and Lita looked up. Serena was watching Rei.

"Please don't leave. You just got here," Serena said.

"We were just…"

"I know, but…" Serena offered a trembling smile. "I really could use some friends right now."

Rei rushed to her and the two held each other. "Oh Serena," Rei said, "I've missed you."

Serena only smiled.

* * *

The five sat in silence around the table in Serena's room. They hadn't spoken for almost fifteen minutes and the four had noticed Luna pacing out of Serena's sight. Artemis sat quietly in Mina's lap watching Luna too.

"Well…" Serena started finally.

Everyone looked at her. She was staring at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Mother told me I have a boyfriend," Serena looked at the picture on top of the bookshelf. "I guess that's him."

"Darien," Amy said.

"Yeah…Darien," Serena looked confused. "How did we meet? All of us…and him."

The four looked at one another, not sure what to say. And when the silence had lasted far too long, it was Amy that came up with an answer.

"I'm sure if we thought really hard we'd remember how you and Darien met, but he's your boyfriend and…well…" Amy smiled wistfully.

"I understand. But how did I meet all of you?"

"That's a long story," Lita said.

"I want to know it. I can't remember it," Serena pressed.

Again there was silence.

"Well, you see, we all—" Mina started, but stopped with "OW!" when Artemis conveniently stretched, digging his claws in her leg. She looked down at him and he narrowed his eyes back at her. Mina continued. "We all met at the park really. Not all at once, but that's where we all met. You met Amy first, then Rei, then Lita, then me. Actually, I met you. We had a bit of a run-in."

"Run-in?" Serena asked.

"She means run-on," Lita laughed. "You were running after something and ran right into her. Knocked her completely down."

Amy chimed into the lie with, "And you met me because you weren't watching where you were going and knocked a stack of books out of my arms. But you apologized and helped me pick everything up. I was very grateful for it."

"I sound like a klutz," Serena stated flatly.

The four looked at one another for a response. Serena laughed, getting their attention.

"I was, wasn't I?" Serena smiled. "It's okay."

"You did have a bad habit of klutzing things up. You probably still do. But you've been our friend even with it," Lita said, smiling.

"All of it," Rei said quietly.

Serena looked at Rei. "Did we have a fight before my accident?"

Rei looked up in surprise. "What?"

"You seem like you don't want to be here. Like maybe we fought or something."

"We did have a fight. I said some mean things to you and hurt your feelings really bad. You had your accident partly because of me."

"Rei, that's not true," Lita protested.

"It is too!" Rei argued, looking at Serena. "I said some mean things about how you weren't trying very hard and to prove you could try hard, you tried something you shouldn't have. And then you wound up getting hurt. I am sorry, Serena. I never meant to say anything like that. I just keep thinking that if I had swallowed my pride and apologized sooner this never would have happened!"

Serena watched Rei's face without response for a long time.

"What did happen?" Serena asked.

Rei's mouth wagged in response. She'd promised not to reveal anything about Serena being Sailor Moon. With their new enemy, they had sworn not to risk Serena's life until she could remember enough to protect herself. So how was Rei supposed to answer. Thankfully it was Mina who came to her rescue.

"You were walking home and you saw this demon appear. You've always been impressed by Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts so you decided to try to fight it alone. Luckily they showed up in time to keep you from getting killed…but not from getting hurt."

"Why would I have tried to fight a demon?" Serena asked.

"You've always fantasized you were actually Sailor Moon. I mean, you look just like her. So you thought you could," Lita explained.

"Fight a demon?"

"You trying to prove you could do something that meant a lot. I know it sounds foolish and impractical, but that's what you did," Amy said.

"That sounds completely stupid! What was I thinking?" Serena shook her head, looking down again.

The four glanced at each other with looks of momentarily relief. Yet another tricky bridge crossed.

"Could you take me to see my boyfriend? I…I want to see if I can remember him," Serena looked up.

"You want to see Darien?" Lita asked.

Serena nodded.

"Now?" Mina asked.

"Please."

"I'll call to see if he's home." Mina got up. "Be right back." Mina left the room.

Serena sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm so scared."

"It's okay, Serena. Besides, we're scared too," Lita said.

Serena looked at her, "Why are you scared?"

"Scared that you might never remember us," Rei answered quietly.

Serena looked at her, then smiled. "Best friends fight, you know."

Rei looked at her.

"It's okay. It's my own fault for pulling a stupid stunt like that, Rei. You had no control over that. I forgive you."

Rei smiled. "But I still feel bad."

Serena smiled some more. "Promise you won't go fighting any demons?"

Rei forced a larger smile, lying, "I promise."

"He's home and would like to see you too," Mina said, walking in. Rini was trailing behind her. "Rini wants to come."

"Sure," Serena said, getting up.

She turned around to find everyone staring at her. "What did I say?"

"You're not going to get upset?" Lita asked.

"About what?"

"Me going," Rini said.

"Why should I? You're my cousin."

Rini started crying and turned, burying her face into Mina's leg. Mina smiled, backing out of the room and saying, "She's happy. You used to get upset when she went to see Darien."

"Oh," Serena said, looking completely confused.

Mina shut the door and knelt down. She laid her hands on Rini's shoulder. "What is it Rini?"

"What if she and Darien don't love each other anymore? I'll never be—"

Mina quickly covered Rini's mouth. "No. Don't say that. Not only because it's not true, but because you can't say that here. Nothing about her being your mom or Sailor Moon. That could endanger her life, do you understand? Promise me you won't say anything like that here."

Rini nodded.

"Swear it?" Mina dropped her hand to Rini's shoulder.

"I swear Mina."

"Good girl. Now let's go back in there and be big girls, okay?"

Rini nodded again.

The two disappeared back into Serena's room. From behind a door down the hall a pair of eyes blinked, staring where the two had been.

* * *

Serena sat down on the grass with Mina, the two watching Rei and Lita racing past on roller blades. Serena smiled, watching the two turn at the end of the sidewalk and slowly start back.

"Did I ever rollerblade?" Serena asked as Amy and Mina sat down.

"I don't think so," Mina answered.

Serena looked across the sidewalk at the kids playing by the pond. "I should try it."

"You don't like trying new things."

"Yeah, but…what's stopping me?"

"You're laziness," Rei laughed, falling onto the grass at her feet.

Serena smiled at her. "Laziness? Mom tells me I was pretty lazy. Was I?"

"You had your good moments," Lita teased.

"Oh."

"I noticed your wearing the brooch we gave you," Amy pointed out.

Serena looked down at the pink and gold brooch attached to her dress top. "I thought today would be a good day to wear it."

"Why's that?" Lita asked, peering curiously at her.

"I don't know. I just had this feeling it would be. I can't believe you four bought it for me! It looks so expensive."

Rini looked up at Amy.

Serena looked at Mina. "I'm hungry."

Mina laughed. "Some things don't change. Let's go get something to eat, guys."

"Yeah."

They had just gotten to their feet when the ground shuddered. Wind kicked up a whirlwind of leaves and from the whirlwind a demon formed from the earth. With a deafening roar it advanced toward the five.

"What do we do?" Serena said, grabbing Lita's arm.

Lita glanced at her, then the other four. They were watching the demon advance toward them.

"Run," Rei said.

They turned to run and watched as a water demon rose from the pond. Another formed out of trees and a third one formed from blowing wind. They were trapped.

"What do we do?!" Serena cried, painfully clutching Lita's arm.

The five looked at each other. They knew the only answer to that question.

"Now?" Rei asked.

"We don't have a choice," Lita said.

"But it's too soon!" Mina argued.

"And if we don't to it, it will be too late. Rei, take care of Serena," Amy said. Amy lifted her pen and cried, "Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power."

"Jupiter Star Power."

The four changed and quickly attacked the advancing demons.

"My friends…My friends…" Serena looked at Rei.

"We're Sailor Scouts," Rei answered.

Serena looked down at the brooch she wore. "Am…Am I…"

"You're Sailor Moon," Rei answered.

"How does it work?" Serena looked at her.

"Serena, this isn't the time or the place," Rei said.

"How does it work Rei! If I am Sailor Moon, then I need to be fighting."

"Lift up your brooch, pass your fingers over the crystal inside and say 'Moon Eternal Make Up'"," Rei told her.

Serena did as she was told and transformed into Sailor Moon. Rei quickly changed and they joined the battle. Rei and Mina had one demon captured and Rei called to Serena to destroy it.

She produced her Moon Wand and aimed it at the demon yelling, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

Nothing happened. Serena tried the command again. The wand didn't react. Serena pulled her tiara off and yelled, "Moon Tiara Magic!" then sent it flying toward the demon. The tiara harmlessly bounced off the demon and fell to the ground. One of the demons charged at Serena. She turned to run to find another demon blocking her way and a third closing in fast. Serena fell to her knees, closing her eyes tight. The demon was reaching for her when she was whisked away from the battle in a swirl of black and red. Serena dared to open her eyes when she felt the world stop moving and lookd up into Tuxedo Mask's face.

"Darien!" she cried with a smile. Then burst into sobs, clinging to his shirt. x"They won't work! Why won't they work Darien?" Serena cried.

"Do you remember who you are?" Darien asked.

Serena looked at him. "As soon as I transformed I remembered everything. But…why won't the wand or my tiara work?"

Darien looked as worried as Serena did. "I don't know, Serena," he said quietly.

Darien looked back at the fight, watching the four Sailor Scouts slowly defeating the demons.

Serena pulled closer to Darien when she saw the four heading in their direction. "I can't face them."

"Serena…they're your friends."

Serena looked down.

Darien realized how ashamed she really was.

"You fought well," Darien said with a loving smile.

"You had to come and save me…again."

"That's my job," Darien smiled. "To save my one true love."

Serena spun, running away. The five ran up, watching her run away.

"She remembers everything," Darien said with a sigh. "And she's feeling useless again."

The three girls and Darien looked at Rei.

With an angry sigh Rei exclaimed, "All right! I'll talk to her."

* * *

Rei and Serena walked along the sidewalk in silence.

"Want some ice cream?" Rei asked.

Serena shook her head.

Rei sighed, looking up.

"I don't like that person any more."

Rei looked at her in surprise. "What person?" Rei looked behind them at the people that had passed to see who Serena was talking about.

Serena looked up. "Me. I don't like who I was. I…I'm sixteen, Rei. Sixteen! And I'm still acting like I'm thirteen. My parents were so disappointed in me when I failed the entrance exams the first time. They didn't say it, but I saw it in their face. It wasn't what you said that day Rei, it was what everyone has always said. I…need to grow up. And I need to start fighting. Before I met any of you I was fighting alone and winning! I don't want to rule out you guys because you're the best friends I've ever had. I need you. But I need to start fighting. These battles, these fights…all of them would end much sooner if I would just stop being such a wimp and fight."

"But you're not supposed to," Rei protested.

Serena looked sharply at her. "Why not?"

Rei smiled, looking ahead. "It sounds really weird, but…I just didn't feel right seeing you fighting last time. We're supposed to fight and get them worn down. You destroy them. That's the way it's always been, Serena. We accept that. We live with that. We understand that. It was never a problem before, why now?" Rei looked sidelong at Serena.

Serena watched the sidewalk as they walked. "Because I can't keep living like this."

Rei smiled warmly at her and put her arm around Serena's shoulder. "And you're always my best friend. That is all that needs to be said or done, Serena."

Serena looked at her. The two smiled at each other. Rei and Serena's watches started beeping at the same time. They hurried to a private spot and pushed the communicator button.

"Cherry Blossom Park guys. We have trouble again," Lita said.

"On our way," Serena said.

The two shot off at a run.

* * *

Serena looked up at a movement and saw a hideous figure aim a fiery arrow at the demon. Serena closed her eyes tight and opened them. Rei took place of the figure as she let go of the arrow. Serena stumbled back, looking down. She looked up at Amy as Amy lifted her arms in her Mercury Aqua Rhapsody attack. For a moment Amy looked like a long nosed creature to Serena. Serena spun and ran for a building, leaving the four to fight without her. They didn't notice her absence until they had defeated the demon and then began a frantic search for her. Lita found her huddling next to maintenance building. Lita walked toward her with a sympathetic smile. Serena looked up and her eyes grew huge. Lita stopped, watching the fear on Serena's face.

"Serena…it's me…Lita," Lita said.

Amy ran around the corner of the building and Serena's head whipped around to look at her. When she looked at Lita a look of recognition took over her face. She looked down, transforming to her street clothes. Serena hugged her arms and rocked a little. Amy walked up to her and knelt down by her.

"What happened back there, Serena?" Amy asked.

"I kept…" Serena started, then shook her head. She bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling.

"What? What happened?" Amy pressed.

"I kept…seeing…demons. I'd looked at you guys and saw demons," Serena whispered.

"You saw us as demons?" Amy asked.

Serena nodded, closing her eyes tight.

Rei and Mina ran around the corner.

"What's gong on?" Rei asked.

"The hallucinations. It happened again," Lita told them.

"Again? This doesn't make any sense," Mina said.

"You're telling me!" Serena said.

"Maybe you should take a break, Serena," Amy suggested. "Until we can figure out why your powers aren't working properly, you—"

"I'm worthless!" Serena shouted, springing to her feet. She glared down at Amy. "I'm worthless until I have my powers back. Just some mortal dressed up like Sailor Moon and completely worthless!"

"No, Serena. That isn't what I was going to say," Amy said.

Serena broke down in sobs. "What's wrong with me!? I would never yell at you Amy!"

Amy held Serena, trying to console her. The five were stood in silence, confused and concerned about Serena's behavior.

* * *

The battle had grown intense. Even with Tuxedo Mask's help, the scouts were having a difficult time defeating this demon. Serena watched helplessly as her friends fought to kill it. Mina attacked with Venus Love and Beauty Shock and in the same instance Serena's mind snapped. She saw six demons and in her hallucination they were turning to attack her. Serena backed away a few steps, gasping.

"Darien!" Serena cried.

Darien turned hearing his name, and saw Serena's eyes focus on him, but the look on her face told she wasn't seeing him.

"Dusted!" Mina said happily, turning. Her smile vanished seeing Serena's face.

The others turned and there was a moment of silence.

"Serena?" Amy said, stepping toward her.

Serena produced her Moon Wand, aiming it at Amy. "Stay back. I'll send you back where you came from!"

Amy looked back at the others.

"She doesn't see us," Rei said quietly.

"What do we do?" Lita asked.

"HELP! WHERE IS EVERYONE!?" Serena yelled. She was glaring angrily at them.

"The wand hasn't been working. I think we should try to approach her," Lita said.

"And if it's working now?" Darien asked.

No one moved. Serena fell to her knees suddenly, burying her face in her hands. Rei slowly approached her and knelt down. There was a bright flash of light then Serena was holding her brooch out to Rei.

"Take it," Serena cried.

Rei didn't take it.

"TAKE IT!" Serena yelled, looking up at her. Tears were streaming down her face.

Rei hesitated still. "Serena, I ca—"

"Take it, Rei," Serena put her hands on Rei's shoulders, looking her friend in the eyes. "I almost killed all of you. If…If I did that…Rei…I could never forgive myself if I did that," Serena held the brooch out to Rei again. "Please, Rei. Take it."

Rei hesitated for another moment, and then took it from Serena. "All right. For a while."

Serena fell into Rei's arms, sobbing on her shoulder. Rei held her, trying her best to console Serena. Suddenly a wind kicked up and a black spot opened in the night sky above them. A beautiful black haired woman dressed in a tight gray outfit appeared.

"NO!" she hissed. She had a strange wild look in her eyes. "NOOOOOO!" She clutched her hair and pulled on it as if she were going to pull it out. She looked down at Serena. "How can this be? You were supposed to kill them!"

"NEVER!" Serena stood up, glaring at her. "They're my friends and they mean the world to me. What did you have to do with all this? How did you cause the hallucinations?"

She smirked. "Yes. How did I do that? I—" She clutched her stomach in pain, her face twisting in contortion. Her body began to change into a black dragon.

"Get Serena out of here," Darien ordered Rei.

Rei pulled Serena to her feet and turned to run. The trees around them twisted into a solid wall. Rei turned, seeing Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune running up and the wall of trees closing behind them.

"Glad you could make it," Lita said.

"What's happening?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"I think we're about to be in for a hard battle," Mina answered. "Serena won't use her brooch. She thinks it's causing her hallucinations."

An loud roar made them look up. The woman was now a black dragon and she began circling them, watching them with glowing red eyes. She opened her mouth and breathed fire down at them. They dodged, crashing into the wood wall.

"This is all my fault," Serena whimpered.

"No." Darien grabbed her arms, looking her in the eyes. "This is not your fault."

"Bu—"

"There isn't time for this," Sailor Uranus snapped at them.

Rei turned, pressing the brooch in Serena's hand. "You have to transform. Whatever happens, you won't harm us."

Rei spun and ran to the center of the circle with the other Sailor Scouts to fight. Serena stared at the brooch in her hand. Darien covered it with his own hand and the two looked at each other.

"Do it, Serena."

"No," Serena looked up at the dragon. "There's something wrong with it."

"Serena—"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Serena yelled above the noise of the dragon.

The battle became silent. The dragon circled with something of a smile on her face. The Sailor Scouts and Darien were staring at Serena.

Serena looked at the dragon, then the brooch. She slowly walked to the center of the circle, staring at the brooch. She stopped.

"Attack all at once," Serena quietly ordered. "Use the planet attack. You have to believe me…there is something wrong with this brooch. This isn't my brooch."

"Sere—" Mina started.

Amy laid her hand on Mina's shoulder, pressing her earring for her visor. She pulled out her computer and looked at the brooch. What she discovered made her gasp.

"I will kill you Queen Serenity!" the dragon roared and reared back her head to attack again.

"It's a dark crystal," Amy said, glancing up at the dragon.

"What!?" all but Serena cried.

Serena looked up at the dragon, then down at the broach. She opened the broach, staring at the crystal.

"Don't do it. We were wrong," Rei said, grabbing Serena's arm.

Serena yanked her arm away and lifted the brooch yelling, "Moon Eternal Make Up." She transformed then pulled her brooch off, lifting it up. She passed her fingers over the crystal, yelling, "All the anger and all the pain this has caused has been building in this crystal! I won't let it destroy those I love! DARK CRYSTAL ATTACK!"

A dark beam shot from the crystal engulfing the dragon. She laughed as she started to grow in the light.

"With the power of the moon and the strength of my love, I will destroy you!" Serena yelled.

The beam began to slowly change from dark to light and the growth seemed to stop. Serena held it, struggling to hold it. The others saw what she could only feel. Tendrils of darkness began to circle around her and within the circle there was a pale glowing light.

"We have to do the planet attack," Rei looked at Sailor Uranus. "And we will need your help."

The two outer scouts looked at one another, then nodded. The scouts joined hands and called out their planet powers. Beams of colored light shot up from them and the dark beam of light glowed bright white. The dragon screamed, trying to pull away. Suddenly the light vanished. Darien looked down to see Serena was kneeling on the ground nearly engulfed in darkness. Darien ducked under Amy and Rei's arms and wrapped his arms around her.

"Help me…hold up…my arms," Serena whispered.

"No. I—"

Serena reached up and touched his lips. "She must be destroyed. I can't do it alone. I'm asking for your help, Darien."

Darien stared into her eyes, reading the pain and the love there. He helped her lift her arms and together they held the dark crystal up. The white light shot up again, capturing the dragon trying to escape. Suddenly she stopped and became ashy gray. At the same time the wall of tree vanished. The Sailor Scouts let go, stepping back. Darien looked down at Serena, finding her unconscious. He pulled the brooch from her hands and flung it. It shattered against a tree, making Serena change to her street clothes again. Darien held her to him.

"Serena," he said.

She didn't stir.

"Serena?"

There was still no response.

"She's bleeding, Darien," Lita said.

Darien looked down. Cuts had appeared all over her and the darkness from the shattered crystal was disappearing in them. He looked up at the Sailor Scouts who had changed back to their street clothes with the end of the battle.

"It's going to kill her," Michiru said.

"NO!" Darien shook Serena. "SERENA!"

"Only the Silver Crystal can save her."

"But we don't know where it is," Mina said.

"Then she will die," Haruka said quietly.

Darien held Serena to him, pressing his face into her shoulder.

"What's the Silver Crystal?" someone asked.

Everyone looked up. Sammye was standing just outside of the trees holding something.

"How long have you been there?" Lita asked, clutching her fists.

"Since the first fight started."

"Sammye—" Rei started, but stopped when Haruka held up her hand.

Haruka turned to face Sammye. "He's seen too much for us to lie."

"I've seen a lot in the last two months. I just…never thought my sister was Sailor Moon."

No one answered.

"A couple months ago, Mina and Rini were in the hall talking and I heard them. Heard them talking about Serena like she was Rini's mother. When they left I went into Serena's room because I'd seen a brooch just like Sailor Moon's in her bedside table. I opened and there were two in there. One was new and plastic; the other was all beaten up. I took out the beaten up one because that's the one I've always seen her wearing. Then that woman showed up and demanded the brooch. I lied to her. I don't know why I did, but I did. Maybe because she was looking at me strange. I told her the other brooch in the drawer had the diamond in it. She hit me and knocked me out. When I woke up I looked in the drawer and there was a third brooch but it wasn't plastic. I kept this one," Sammye held up Serena's brooch. "Because I was scared the lady would come back and take it. For some reason I just knew the lady would come back and take this one if she found out Serena had it still. That sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

No one spoke for several long minutes.

"No," Darien said. "It sounds right, Sammye. She's your sister and that's a bond not even I will ever know. You were protecting her and…I think you did the right thing. But we need that brooch right now, Sammye."

"It won't do any good," Haruka said, looking at Darien. "Only Serena can activate it."

"I can too," Sammye said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What!?" Lita asked.

"Well…I think I can. When I hold it the crystal glows pink. If I set it down it stops glowing."

Haruka looked down at Darien. He was looking at Serena.

"Come here, Sammye," Darien said.

"No!" Haruka said, stepping in Sammye's way.

"Do you want to loose your queen?" Darien asked, looking up at Haruka.

Haruka looked at Serena, then Sammye and back. She retreated back a few steps to stand beside Michiru. Sammye cautiously approached Darien. Darien smiled, patting the ground on Serena's other side. Sammye knelt down. Darien reached out, closing his hand around Sammye's wrist.

"This may hurt. It may not. But you have to concentrate and you have to hold on. Do you understand?"

Sammye nodded.

Darien held Serena again. He nodded once.

Sammye opened the broach and it glowed pink.

"Say 'Moon Crystal Healing Activation.'" Darien said.

"Moon Crystal Healing Activation," Sammye said.

Pink light burst from the crystal, making Sammye drop the locket. The crystal continued to glow, encompassing Darien, Serena and Sammye. The wounds healed and the darkness was pulled from her body. She stirred, looking at Darien. They smiled at each other. She looked at Sammye and held out her hand to him. Sammye entwined his fingers with hers, watching her change into Queen Serenity before his eyes.

"Thank you, brother," Serena said.

Sammye offered a larger smile in response.


End file.
